


Jones and Who?

by reiley



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Gen, M/M, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones is lost and just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 04/03/08

* * *

At the sharp gasp, Ianto backs away slightly. Hands out front, ready to assist or defend as needed, he stands slowly, moving away from the crumpled figure on the floor. 

“Blimey! That hurts.” The… ‘man,’ - for Ianto has yet to think up a suitable, succinct characterization - sits up slowly, rubbing his head, and looks up at him. “What happened? Who are you?”

Ianto opens his mouth to reply, but the man jumps up, so suddenly, and grasps his own head.

“Who am I? Oh!” His hands fall to his chest, fluttering, patting. _Groping_ , Jack would say, and Ianto almost smirks. The man’s eyes go wide, “Oh, that feels strange. Wonderful! But strange. Can you feel this?” He grabs Ianto’s hands and clutches them to his chest, pushing the brown suit jacket aside, and yes, Ianto can feel the peculiar double rhythm beneath. “Does yours do that?”

Before Ianto can respond, or pull himself away, the man’s hands grasp his biceps and a scruffy head topped with wild, brown hair is pressed to his chest. Ianto holds himself very still, breathing deeply and evenly.

The man pulls his head away and stares at Ianto with a befuddled expression. “How come yours isn’t doing it?”

“I’m…” Ianto takes a step backward, trying not to stumble in the astonishingly beautiful, glowing chamber. “I’m human.”

“Oh. Human.” The man licks his lips and repeats, slowly, “Huuummaaann. HU-man. Alright.” He turns sharply to Ianto again. “What am I, then?”

“You’re…”

“I must be something! I can’t be nothing. Or can you be nothing? You can’t not be nothing. Or not not nothing. Too many negatives, must balance out. So… something. Yes?”

“You’re an-”

“And what is this? It’s marvelous!” He bounces around the room with his arms wide open.

“It’s a spaceship.” Pleased that he got a sentence out, Ianto continues quickly. “It’s your space ship. You are a time-traveling…” he pauses to think, “ _fugitive_ who goes around stealing other people’s… people.” He gives one brief nod, satisfied with that answer.

“Really? That doesn’t sound like something I would do. Are you sure? I don’t sound very nice, do I?”

“Well,” Ianto concedes, “you have, on occasion, saved the world.”

“Oh? Excellent!” He pulls something out of his pocket and holds it up. “What’s this?”

“Um… a penlight?”

“Oh, it finds you very interesting.” He holds the flashing blue light out toward Ianto with a manic grin on his face. “You are not supposed to be here.”

“No. I am not.”

“I think I’m not supposed to be here, either. Well, _here_ , yes. But not where you should be. How did you get here?”

“Was hoping you’d tell me.”

“Oh, well… hmm. Yes. No. Couldn’t say. And you can’t tell me who I am?”

“You are The Doctor.”

“Doctor? Doctor who?” He bounds over to a control panel, lit up and blinking. “Ah, well. I’ll figure it out. I always do. Probably. I think I should put you back where you belong, though.”

Ianto steps forward. “Can you do that?”

“Of course, I can! It’s what I do!” He turns to look up into Ianto’s eyes. “Isn’t it?” His flashing blue light flashes a bit more in time with the blinking lights on the control panel before him. “Ah, yes! Here we go.”

“You do know what you’re doing, right?” Ianto asks, hesitantly.

The grin widens and wild eyes turn to him. “Nope. Not a clue. But I think you should hold on tight!” He spins a wheel and pulls a lever, lights flashing a strobe effect across his features. The room lurches and Ianto stumbles, wildly reaching for anything to keep him upright.

When the shaking stops and the rumbling subsides, The Doctor marches over and hauls Ianto up to his feet. “Right. Back where you belong. I’m not sure why, but I’ve a feeling someone is waiting for you and will not be too pleased with me.”

With a small nod and a shaky smile Ianto lets go of The Doctor’s hand and carefully walks to the door. He looks back once before opening it and stepping out.

A split second later, Ianto is back inside, door shut tight, leaning back against it and breathing hard. “Um… no. I think you’re going to have to try again.”

* * *


	2. When?

* * *

“Ah, yes. I see the problem here.” The Doctor looks around with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Ianto peaks out, clutching the blue door as a barrier, a lifeline. This may be his first time-traveling experience, and he’s almost certain that accidentally stepping on some prehistoric insect will most surely _not_ change the course of history - they’ve only gone and _landed_ on what looks like a giant, man-eating plant, after all, and since Ianto is the only man here, he’s rather inclined to stay inside. However, The Doctor’s unnatural calm draws him forward. He steps, delicately, through tall grass and splotches of mud, to stand next to the… _alien_. Ianto isn’t positive he can call The Doctor an alien here. He feels more alien, himself, than ever before in his life.

“This is definitely not where you go.”

“No. So, perhaps we should-”

“While we’re here, you didn’t want to take a look around?”

“Um…” Ianto’s eyes dart out, ahead of them, over the peak of a gentle, rolling hill into the valley beyond. The vast expanse of green before him is almost blinding. Trees reach up into forever, touching the pale gray sky. Sparkling in the distance is a large body of water, huge boulders breaking the surface. And the… creatures. Enormous. Terrifying. Beautiful. Plodding the land, their massive bodies moving with a grace Ianto never would have suspected. They don’t look like the drawings and pictures he remembers seeing in books as a child. The noises they make, almost like singing to each other, is wondrous. Beneath his feet, Ianto feels the earth tremble. 

Out of the corner of his eye he catches The Doctor watching him with a wide grin on his face, eyes crinkled up in delight. He bounces on the balls of his feet, back and forth. “Well?”

“It’s… this is amazing.”

“Shall we?” The Doctor holds out his elbow and Ianto glares at it, then smiles and laughs.

Taking a step forward, he says, “I suppose, just a minute wouldn’t hur-” and his foot catches a tree root, causing him to stumble forward into a puddle of pungent muck. He lands on hands and knees.

The Doctor barks a laugh, reaching down to pull him up, but stops short, staring at something half-buried in the mud. “What’s this? Did this come with you?” He plucks out what appears to be a partially unwrapped bar of chocolate. Dark. With… teeth marks?

A loud squawk and Ianto looks up to see a long, pointed beak just inches from his face. It moves back and forward again, regarding Ianto and The Doctor and the chocolate melting all over his fingers. Ianto sits back on his haunches, forgetting for the moment his ruined suit, and stares at the familiar markings along the pterodactyl’s head.

“Myfanwy?”

She lurches forward, snapping at The Doctor’s hand. Startled, he tosses the chocolate up. A sharp crackle and a fizzle in the air, like static electricity, sets Ianto’s hair on end. They watch her lift off the ground, catching the chocolate in her beak. Above their heads, a golden-green light shimmers in the air, expanding, revealing a darkened sky and halogen lights. She flies straight into it, into the night that isn’t here, isn’t now, and vanishes with a hiss, the rupture rippling closed.

Ianto’s ears pop. “That was…”

“The rift! Ah, yes. That explains a lot!” The Doctor leaps over Ianto, pushing the blue door open. “Right place, just the wrong time. Come on, then!”

* * *


	3. Where?

* * *

“Doctor!” Ianto grips his outstretched hand, dragging him along the eerily colorless corridor. It isn’t just white or pale. It is devoid of all color, of texture, tangibility, smell, taste; sound is swallowed up into the walls. Pounding footsteps that should echo simply disappear. “Which way? Where is the TARDIS?”

“Right where we left her, of course!”

“And where is that?!” Yanking his hand free, Ianto runs on faster and The Doctor starts to fall behind. “Everything looks the same! You said you’d take me home!” He rounds a corner, his face almost crumpling at the sight before him, and skids to a stop. 

The Doctor plows into his back, but they manage to stay upright. Ianto seizes his elbows and spins him around, already running back in the other direction. The endless, colorless, shapeless forms expanding and following them, they move like a dream, impossibly slow until, before you know it, they are _right there_.

Slowing just slightly, to let the Doctor catch up, Ianto grabs at his arm again, pointing behind them. “And what are _those?_ ”

“Engmorshywimbelows! Oh! I remember that!”

“I’m very happy for you. How do we stop them?” Ianto rounds another corner, sees it’s clear and keeps going, looking back once to make sure The Doctor is still at his heels. Beyond that the… whatever he’d called them are not far. Ianto mutters, “Of all the times to go out unarmed. I wish I had my gun.”

“Oh, you’ve been with Jack far too long. Jack!” The Doctor’s face explodes in a huge grin and he bounces up on his feet, still running. “I remember Jack! Oh,” a dark look passes over him quickly, “gives me the shivers, he does.”

“I know the feeling.” Still running, _god_ they’ve been running forever, Ianto glances about, but everything is wrong here. “I don’t think this is the way we came. It’s all…” Not different, because there is no difference between the walls, floor, ceiling, even the air around them. No, it’s all… blah. But it definitely feels off. “It’s like the hallways have moved. Doctor?” He looks back, stumbles, keeps going, The Doctor close behind. “I can’t… go… much longer.”

“No! Don’t fall behind. We can’t stop. Just a bit further.”

“How do _you_ know?”

The figures loom in the distance, the not-so-distance, taking up no space and all the space in the universe. With a last burst of energy, Ianto runs full-out, pelting down the endless hall. He feels like he’s floating in air and being crushed to death at the same time by the nothingness around him. Expanding and contracting with each breath.

“Because it’s the only option! Now, keep running… What do I call you again?”

“Jones!”

“Aha! I had a Jones once. I think.”

“Martha!” So focused on keeping his feet moving, Ianto nearly slams into a wall.

“Your name is Martha?”

No, it’s not a wall. It’s a door! He grasps the handle and pulls, but it doesn’t budge. “It won’t open!”

“No problem!” The Doctor whips out his flashy blue thing again and aims it at the door. “Stand back, Martha. This will only take a second. But there may be sparks.”

“Ianto.”

“What?”

“My name is Ianto. Your Jones was called Martha. I am not yours. Now get this damn door open!” He checks behind them, but it’s impossible to tell if they’ve gotten closer or not. Those things are just _there_! “Hurry!”

“Got it!” Flying sparks and the door springs open, swinging inward. The Doctor pushes through, Ianto following after. Securing the door behind them, The Doctor exclaims, “I love my sonic screwdriver!” He whirls around, ready to carry on, but stops abruptly.

Ianto stands in a vast, white room, staring up and up and up. All around them, bright light, blinding in shafts. Bars. Cells stacked upon cells stacked upon cells. With… people in them.

Winded, Ianto’s voice is scratchy and deep. “What is this place?”

“Looks like a prisoner transport ship.”

“Prisoners? Criminals?”

“Hmm… Let’s find out.” The Doctor walks to the center of the room where sits a round, pulsating dais. He walks round it once clockwise, then back counterclockwise. “Interesting.”

“What is it?” Ianto starts forward, but pauses, distracted by a whimper to his left. He turns in that direction, stopping short in front of one of the lower cells. A small, shrunken form rocks back and forth, humming the same few notes over and over in a tinny, whistling voice. Ianto takes one small step forward and it looks up at him. No. _She_ looks up at him. 

The terror in her eyes is unmistakable. Her face is pale, almost translucent, darkening to deep blue at her temples and forehead. Fiery red hair sits in messy curls atop her head. Small hands with long, delicate fingers are wrapped around pale, bony knees, freckled with specs of blue. She is naked and tiny and she looks almost human and Ianto gasps when her fathomless blue eyes stare into him and his head explodes in visions of a distant world and running for his life for her life their lives and her family is taken from her and she is captured and they strip her and spray her and tie her up chain her. He feels all of it.

Gasping, Ianto stumbles backward, falling to the floor. The… little girl goes back to hiding her face in her knees, humming away. A lullaby, he realizes.

“Refugees.”

“What?” Ianto looks up to where The Doctor is still examining the dais.

“These are all refugees being transported to safety.”

Anger flares through him. Ianto brings himself to his feet, glaring, hissing through gritted teeth, “And they keep them locked up like _this_?!” He moves to the next cell, another withered form huddled in a corner. Similar looking, but larger, possibly male. And another and another after that. More cells with different species’ in them. “No. This is wrong. These… people are terrified here.” Oh, if Gwen could see this place, she’d think Flat Holm a paradise. “Doctor? Can’t you help them?”

“Help them? Their planets have very likely been destroyed. They are being taken to a safe location.”

“But… _look_ at them!” Ianto gestures wildly to the cells and cells of beings. “There must be more information in here.” He moves to the dais, sort of a control panel, and studies it a moment. “What about those… Engo- whatsits?”

“Engmorshywimbelows”

“Yes. Those. Do they normally help relocate the displaced life forms of the universe?”

“Well,” The Doctor starts then stops. “Not that I know of.” He moves around Ianto, plucking a pair of glasses from his pocket and perching them on the end of his nose. “Alright. Let’s take another look here.”

Ianto stands back, feeling just slightly useless, because, really, what the hell can he do here? He doesn’t even see any controls and The Doctor is using his… _sonic screwdriver_? Ianto really wishes he had one of those right now. Or anything, really. He watches The Doctor bleep and muse and ‘hmm’ and sort of dance about in his white trainers until he jumps up and moves to the other side of the room.

“Aha! Yes. No, no, no. That can’t be right. Yes, yes! I know this. Oh, I know this.” He flashes a great, big smile at Ianto. “This is not their ship. The information in the system is true, but it’s not right. They’ve hijacked it and have collected all of these prisoners.”

“What for? And what happened to the original occupants of the ship?”

“Good question.” He studies the information scrolling lightning speed in front of him. “Still onboard. They can’t actually power the ship, let alone control it, without its crew. Forcing them to pilot for them.”

“Forcing how? No, wait. What do they want these prisoners for?”

The Doctor straightens and turns to Ianto, somberly saying, “They are food.”

A violent shiver runs down Ianto’s body and he staggers back. “You mean, they eat..?”

“Well, not eat. Not the way you’re thinking…” He pauses and takes a closer look at Ianto. “You’ve gone pale.”

“I’m fine.” Ianto waves a hand. “Not eat, then what?”

“They will be absorbed. That part of the ship we were in before?” The Doctor gestures toward the door they’d entered through. “That part has already been… transformed. It’s a living entity out there taking everything in. The Engmorshywimbelows need that to survive. They’ve no home world anymore. It was destroyed in…” The Doctor falters for a moment, a look of sheer anguish on his face, memories coming back in a flood. “One of many, I’m afraid.”

“Doctor?”

Squaring his shoulders, he shrugs off Ianto’s concern. “That doesn’t mean that these innocents should pay the price for someone else’s mistakes. So!” He bounces back to the dais and starts fiddling with something. “First, we find out where they’ve come from then we send them back!” He grins like a maniac and Ianto can’t help smile a little, too.

“What can I do?”

While The Doctor works out the controls of the ship, he’s given Ianto his sonic screwdriver to catalogue all the different species onboard. “How many cells, did you say?”

“Three-hundred-twenty-five around, forty-eight high.”

Ianto nods, and makes a check on his mental list. “Fifteen-thousand-six-hundred.”

“So, that’s… Yes. How did you..?”

“If this is right,” he holds up the sonic screwdriver, “then this whole section is Crinophay and the rest are all from that planet… uh…”

“Kyrrough-nera.”

“Yes. Other life forms onboard, not including the Eng-Engmorshywimbelows, are the remaining crew, I assume. Four,” Ianto takes a breath, stumbling over all the alien words. “Four Myrthinae and one-” He stops, studies the information again. “One human. Not me.”

“Huh. What’s a human doing way out here? You lot aren't meant to be out here for another… Oh, three-thousand years, or so.”

“Looks like the human is being held with the crew… You said they were using the crew to power the ship?” Ianto stares into The Doctor’s eyes. “Are they… we can’t help them, can we?”

“Most likely,” The Doctor sighs, “they’re half-dead. Being absorbed slowly.”

With a swift nod of the head, Ianto swallows. “Right. Got those coordinates set, then?”

“Oh, yes!” The Doctor spins back to the controls. “And here we go! One brave and daring rescue coming right up!” He presses buttons that Ianto can’t even see and adjusts levels that Ianto can’t comprehend, waving his hands about like a mad man. The room around them shakes. The light bars of the cells shimmer, sputter and spit electricity.

“Doctor?”

“No! No, no, no, no!”

The walls begin to tremble, wobble, coming apart, dissolving. The light bars shatter into blinding, brain-piercing colors, bringing Ianto to his knees. The occupants of the cells, startled out of their misery, wail and cry.

“Doctor! What’s happening?”

“Wait! Wait, it’s working. Look!” He grabs Ianto’s shoulder, pulling him up.

What he sees… He isn’t certain what he sees. The prisoners… refugees…. The _aliens_ glow with the bright light as if being burned up by the sun. “It’s killing them!”

“No. Watch.”

Ianto looks around frantically as they each burn and dissolve before his eyes. He comes last to the little, blue girl with the mop of red hair. She is shining and looking up at him. Smiling. And then she, too, is gone. “It worked? You sent them home?”

“It worked! We did it!” The Doctor hops from foot to foot, laughing with glee.

“Saved them all?” Ianto breathes relief and awe. And grief. “We never get to save them all.”

The tremor through the cavernous, empty room builds, the walls quivering, melting apart. Dissipating.

“And that’s our cue to leave!” The Doctor grabs Ianto by the hand and they commence running.

“But we haven’t found the TARDIS yet!”

“This-a-way!”

They run the opposite direction they came in until they reach a stair case. Ianto starts up, but The Doctor points down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Seventy-three percent.”

Ianto hesitates only for a second. “Fine.” He follows down two more flights of stairs and through a door. This part of the ship looks much more ship-like. As they pass a corridor, they hear the sound of someone screaming. Ianto pulls up short. “Someone’s still trapped here. It could be the crew. We could still help them!” Without waiting for a reply, he turns down the corridor and follows the horrendous sound to a small, control room.

The crew. They don’t just look dead. They’ve melted into the machinery, become part of the ship. Ianto isn’t at all sure what they looked like before, but the sight is still enough to turn his stomach. And the screaming stops.

“Eye Candy!”

He whirls around so fast, he almost trips over his own feet. ‘Captain John Hart’ is chained to a wall. “What… You… How…”

“Do we really have time for lengthy explanations? Can you get me out, or not?” He pulls at the chains securing his arms above his head. “Come on. You wouldn’t just leave me here, would you?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

The Doctor skids into the room behind him. “Good news, found the TARDIS! Bad news, we’ve got Engmorshywimbelows!”

“Oh, come on!” John pleads. “Have you seen what those things do? It ain’t pretty. I watched them-” He gestures to the crew.

Taking a deep breath, Ianto hands the sonic screwdriver over to The Doctor. “Can you get him out of those chains?” With a nod, he leaps over to the bound man and sets to releasing him. Ianto continues to glare. “If Jack hadn’t told me certain things about you, have no doubt that you would be dead right now. You owe him your life. Do not make me regret this.”

Once free, John rubs at his wrists. Ianto notices the strap around his left. He probably would have eventually worked a way to use the controls with his hands chained so far apart, but the Engmorshywimbelows would have got to him first. The Doctor looks impatient.

“Does that still work?” Ianto asks.

“Er... yeah.” John shrugs.

“Good. Use it. Get out of here, the ship is coming apart.” He turns to The Doctor. “Let’s get to the TARDIS.” They head out of the room, but John follows along.

“What? Can’t I come with you?”

“No!” Ianto shouts, without turning back. They dodge down a different corridor and _there!_ Oh, at last! Ianto never imagined a day when he’d be so glad to see that little blue box.

* * *


	4. Why?

* * *

“Well, you’ve remembered how to make a decent cup of tea,” Ianto remarks as he takes another sip and has a seat in the control room. The Doctor is busy hammering away beneath his feet, tossing bits of wire and whatnot all over the place, his own cup spilled over the floor next to the pot. “Cleaning up, however, seems to have escaped you.”

“Did you say something?” The Doctor pokes his head out, but doesn’t wait for an answer. He goes back to clonking and clanking.

Ianto rolls his eyes and takes another long drink. “Nope. Not a word.”

“Aha!”

“What?” Ianto sits up and tries to peer into the pit of loose wires and twisted metal, but all he can see is uncontrollable brown hair. “Did you fix it? Can we go, now?”

“My sonic wave transducer,” he says, popping out, head and shoulders, holding a shiny, silver… thing that bleeps. And lights up. “Been wondering where this was.”

“Is that going to help with the navigation?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. Nothing to do with that!” The Doctor disappears again. 

Ianto sits back. He’d be pacing right about now if he weren’t so tired. All he can do is sit here and drink his tea. Perfectly useless, he is. Can’t even get himself home when he’s got a spaceship. A _time_ ship. All the things he’s seen, all the knowledge he’s soaked up during his years with Torchwood, with _Jack_ , and he can’t do a bloody thing with it here.

The Doctor’s voice carries out again, “Almost got it! Just… this… little… adjust… ment… Ah!” The room shudders and jolts, throwing Ianto off his perch, warm tea flying out of his cup all down the front of his already well-used suit. The Doctor cries, “Hold on!”

“Too late.” Grabbing one of the struts coming up out of the floor, Ianto manages to pull himself upright and keep from rolling about the room. As the quaking stops, Ianto glares at The Doctor. “Is it _always_ like that?”

“Mm,” The Doctor emerges fully, brushing off his jacket, “not sure.” He claps his hands together. “Alright. Here we are. Cardiff. Wales. Planet Earth.” He sweeps out the door waiting for Ianto to follow him out. “Back you go, right where you left from.”

Clearing his throat, Ianto looks straight ahead over the city. “This is London.”

The Doctor frowns. “Are you certain?”

“I _did_ live here for two years.”

“Really? Well.” Stuffing hands in pockets, he smiles at Ianto, hopefully, and asks, “So, take a look around while we’re here?”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Ianto puts his hand out. “It was… interesting meeting you, Doctor, but I think I’ll be on my way now.”

“Don’t you want me to take you to Cardiff?”

“No, no,” he gestures with his hands. “This is close enough. I’ll take the train back.”

“But it’ll only take a minute-” He stops, seeing Ianto’s artfully arched eyebrow. “Right. Good. Off you go then. And have a nice trip. Say hello to Jack for… Ianto? What is it?”

The word escapes Ianto’s lips in the tiniest breath, “Tosh.” He shakes his head. “It can’t be.”

“What’s that?” Following Ianto’s gaze across the street, he sees just one person walking along, a pretty Asian woman, struggling with a large attaché case. Her dark hair whips about her face in the wind. “Someone you know?”

“Yes. No.” Ianto shakes himself. “When are we?” He stares at The Doctor so hard, clutching at his shoulders. “When _is_ this?”

A sharp, shrill scream rings out and echoes around them.

“And what is _that_?”

“That,” The Doctor breaks free of his grip and turns back to the TARDIS, “is not good.”

“Doctor!” Ianto watches him disappear into the blue box.

Across the way, the tall, lanky thing, that most certainly isn’t a man, wrestles with the petite woman. Its skin is a dull, pulpy orange with blotches darkening to red. It’s taller than a human and much thinner, but solidly built with a large, shark-like head complete with sharp, pointy teeth. Each with a hand on the case, Toshiko kicks out with a high-heeled boot and the alien raises its other arm high above its head. It’s only then Ianto sees that, instead of a hand with fingers, the arm ends in a long, sharp hook of hard bone.

Caught between the TARDIS and the battle, it takes but a millisecond for Ianto to decide and sprint across the street. Doing his best to avoid the creature’s flailing arm, Ianto places a well-aimed kick into its side knocking it off balance. Unfortunately, it does not let go of the case. Neither does Toshiko. It pulls her down, catching her left shoulder with its massive hook and tearing at the suede coat and flesh underneath.

“Tosh!”

She looks up, sharply, at the strange man that knows her name. The searing pain comes just a second later. Falling to the ground, she still hasn’t let go of the handle to the case. The alien has struggled to its feet and tries to yank it out of her grasp. 

Ianto aims another kick to its side and looks around for a weapon of some sort. He scrambles behind her and grabs her round the middle, trying to pull her away. “Toshiko, just let go!”

“All my… work,” she pants, breathlessly.

All of a sudden the creature releases its hold and makes a terrible sound that emanates from its entire body. It moves awkwardly, stumbling backward. Running quickly in their direction, Ianto sees The Doctor aiming a round, silver device. The creature wobbles and falls to the ground. It seems to shimmer, its shape quivering in and out, the lines blurring, stretching until the orange mass elongates and gets sucked up, like a stream, into the device in The Doctor’s hands.

Ianto lowers Toshiko to the ground very gently. His hand comes away streaked with blood. “Tosh? Tosh, can you hear me?”

Her eyes roll in her head to look up at him. “You… know me? Hurts.”

“I know it hurts, Tosh.” Ianto can’t help the tears stinging his eyes. This can’t be happening again. He just watched this. Not again. “Just hang in there for me, alright? Just hold on.”

“My research…”

“Your work is safe. You’re safe now.” He looks up, around, but The Doctor and the creature are nowhere in sight. “You’ll be alright, Tosh,” his voice breaks. “You have to be alright.” He screams, “Doctor!” Wiping furiously at his eyes, Ianto breathes deeply and scans the surrounding area. Hospital. They’re near the hospital!

Scrubbing at his face, smearing blood down one cheek, Ianto leans forward over her body and grabs up the attaché case, knowing it will be the only thing on her mind. He hooks one arm through the handle and it digs into his skin. Then, using all his strength, Ianto slides his hands beneath her and picks her up. She is slight and so small, but he staggers under the weight for a moment. Taking quick but careful steps, Ianto carries her more than a city block toward the hospital.

He barely notices when The Doctor catches up to them. Not until he stumbles, nearly dumping her onto the pavement. The Doctor reaches out and catches them both. Together they carry her to a bench just outside the hospital grounds.

“You stay with her,” Ianto points a finger at The Doctor. “I’ll run in and get someone. Don’t you _dare_ let anything happen to her!” He takes off at a sprint. Faintly he can hear The Doctor talking behind him.

“Dr. Sato, isn’t it? ‘Course, you don’t know me, yet. Next time we meet, I’ll look a bit different. You’re going to be fine.”

Bolting through the hospital doors into the lobby, Ianto’s suit is covered in blood and he’s so out of breath he can’t talk. Hands on knees, he takes a second, just one second, it will still be alright, to calm his racing heart. The lift doors open before him and looking up, Ianto can’t believe his eyes. “Owen!”

The man in the green scrubs with a scowl on his face looks up, surprised. “I know you?”

“Owen!” Ianto dashes forward and grabs him by the arm. “She needs your help!”

Holding back, Owen tries to ask, “What is it?” His voice is shaky and his eyes are red-rimmed and bloodshot. The remnants of dried tear tracks stain his face.

“It’s Toshiko! She’s been hurt. You have to help her.”

“OK, mate, just calm down. Let me get a doctor.”

“You are a doctor!”

“No, I’m just… I… I’m not…”

Ianto looks up sharply, remembering. “This is the day you lost your first patient.”

Owen stares, open mouthed, stricken, his eyes beginning to well up again. “How-”

“You told me about it once,” Ianto says, dragging him through the doors out into the dreary London day. “You were thinking of packing it in, but then… something changed your mind.” He looks back at him, just for a second, then yanks him by the arm again to where The Doctor and Toshiko are waiting. “She was…” Ianto begins explaining, “mugged. And stabbed in the shoulder. There’s a lot of blood.” He pushes Owen forward, but he stumbles back.

“Let me call someone else. I can’t-”

“You can!” Ianto shouts. “Listen to me, Owen Harper! You are a bloody brilliant doctor. Now, you get over there and you fix her!”

Toshiko makes a small whimper and that’s what sets Owen into motion. He leans over her, assessing the wound as best he can without hurting her. Ianto flanks her on the other side, unsure how to help. He never knows what to do! Owen glances up at The Doctor.

“Right. You need to go back inside and tell them we’ve got an emergency situation out here. I’m going to need a trolley and tell them to prep an O.R. Go, now!”

The Doctor takes off running, but Ianto falls to his knees, watching his friend broken and bleeding. Again. He lifts a hand to her face and tilts her head toward him. “Tosh?” He barely hears Owen in the background. Just like old times, he thinks with a laugh that almost escapes. He runs a thumb over her cheek. Seeing her again after they lost her… Both of them. It’s just too much for Ianto and he breaks down into uncontrollable tears.

“Alright, mate? Don’t worry. We’ve got her. It’s not too bad.”

“Tosh,” Ianto says, gently. “Tosh, look at me.” Her eyes open, looking right into him. “Listen to me,” he says. “Toshiko Sato. I want you to listen and remember this. The next time you meet me I won’t know you, but promise you’ll never forget. Alright? Tosh, remember this,” Ianto sniffs, his voice cracking. “Remember that you are amazing. And brilliant. So, so brilliant! There’s not a person on this planet that could compare to you.”

A team arrives with a gurney, swarming around them. Ianto falls back, out of the way, to let them lift her and race her through the hospital doors. He catches her hand and walks quickly beside. As they reach the lift, he leans over and kisses her cheek. Whispering into her ear, “You are stunning, Toshiko Sato. Absolutely stunning. Don’t ever forget that.” He lets go of her hand and watches them load her into the lift. 

As the doors slide shut, he sees Owen look down at her and say, “Don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll take care of you.”

Shaking and shivering, Ianto walks slowly out the doors into the chill air. He passes The Doctor without a glance. Can hear his words, but they make no sense. “Hired mercenaries… research… weapons… Shouldn’t have this technology on Earth, yet.” Ianto doesn’t care about any of it. He walks directly into the TARDIS and doesn’t stop until The Doctor is there behind him. In a blur, Ianto throws him up against the wall knocking Toshiko’s case out of his arms.

He screams, “Why couldn’t you save them?!”

* * *


	5. What?

* * *

Ah, _much_ better. Ianto rolls his shoulders. It feels so good to finally get out of his ruined suit. No more grimy wool clinging to gritty skin, he’s freshly showered and swathed in soft, clean cotton. Picking up the shirt he’s chosen from the wardrobe, Ianto has a brief feeling of unease. A fluttery, nervous, exciting feeling in his stomach. He’s never worn Jack’s clothes before. Not in all the time that they’ve…

He misses Jack. Even more than when Jack had vanished off the face of the Earth. At least then, Ianto had known where he’d gone and whom he was with, if not what he was doing, or having done to him. Then, he’d thought Jack was well and safe. Happy at last.

But now, he doesn’t know what state Jack might be in. So much has already happened. So many changes, so much hurt and loss. Now, Ianto’s gone and disappeared, too. Probably. He still can’t remember what happened. How he came to be in the TARDIS. Why he was here. Is Jack worried? Is he frantically trying to find Ianto? Is he too busy with his grief to notice?

He misses Jack. He misses everyone. He misses Gwen and Torchwood and good, old reliable weevils and that hole in the ground they all call home.

It’s no wonder he’d discovered Jack’s old room aboard the TARDIS. Like it was waiting for him, first door he’d opened. Jack is all he can think about right now and as soon as he’d walked in, he knew. _This was Jack’s._

Buttoning up the soft, blue shirt that’s just a little too big in the shoulders and around his middle, Ianto sits on the bed. _Jack’s_ bed. It is neatly made, blankets tucked into precise corners. Lying back, he buries his face in the pillow and somehow it still _smells_ like Jack. Ianto feels the silky, cool material against his skin, not the hot, salty tears on his face. He hears the low, comforting hum of the ship around him, not the wet, racking sobs from his own body.

When he wakes sometime later, the lights in the room have dimmed and the covers have been pulled up over him. He sits up, scrubbing at his face, blinking, his eyes sticky and burning. The lights seem to brighten, marginally, of their own accord.

The TARDIS, The Doctor had said, she’ll know what you need.

Ianto fidgets with the blanket at his knees. He should apologize to The Doctor. The things he’d said, he can’t even recall. He hadn’t felt that angry since Lisa, and most of that night is a blur to him, too. Angry and utterly miserable. He’s been holding it all in since that day and it finally bubbled up to the surface. He just couldn’t keep control any longer.

Seeing Tosh and Owen… It broke him. He’d screamed at The Doctor then just walked away, out of the control room and down a long corridor. That brought him here.

Yes, the TARDIS knew just what he’d needed. Pulling on a pair of Jack’s trousers and cinching the belt tight - Ianto leaves off the braces, he’s never found them comfortable to wear - he opens the door of his room. His and Jack’s room. Looking left and right, he makes a decision and turns the way he thinks he came. He finds the main chamber, faintly glowing and serene, without a problem. The Doctor is nowhere in sight. Just as Ianto is about to give up, the door opens and The Doctor steps inside.

“Oh! You’re back. Sleep well?”

“Ah,” Ianto mumbles, nodding, “yes. Thanks.”

“Good, good. I just popped out for some fresh air,” The Doctor replies with false cheer. His dark eyes dart away from Ianto. “Beautiful planet out there, bit chilly, if you’d like to take a look.”

Stepping to the open door, Ianto’s breath catches. It’s not a bit chilly. It’s bloody freezing. But it is quite a sight. Tall, rocky peaks dusted with snow reach up into the heavens and over the horizon Ianto sees two glorious moons. One is larger and soft, pale white. The other, only a little smaller, is the color of the inside of a blood orange. With a shiver, Ianto closes the door and turns back into the room. “It’s lovely.”

“Yep.” The Doctor nods. “But you still just want to go home.”

“Yes. Please.”

“I’m not keeping you away on purpose.”

“I know. I wasn’t-”

“But you still blame me.”

Ianto pauses, takes a deep breath. “I wanted to blame you for everything.”

The Doctor nods again, his shoulders dropping ever so slightly, and he turns away toward the controls.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Ianto snaps. “You’re worse than Jack.” He moves forward, only a little, still leaving a fair distance between them. “You aren’t responsible for the whole universe and everyone in it.” More quietly, he says, “You do what you can.”

“You seem to have forgiven me quickly.”

With a shrug, Ianto tells him, “I’ve heard some remarkable things about you from some reliable sources.” He looks up into The Doctor’s eyes. “Martha is doing quite well, you know. I don’t think she’d trade her time with you for anything. Not even getting back the things she may have lost. I know Jack feels the same.”

They stare at one another for a long moment. The Doctor looks away first.

“Cardiff.” With a decisive nod, The Doctor begins working the controls of the TARDIS. He plants a foot on the console and turns to Ianto. “Once more!”

This time, Ianto is ready, bracing himself on the railing, when the ship lurches and shakes. The trip is over seconds later. Warily, he looks up, hoping this time it worked. The Doctor grins up at him.

“Alright. Home. Safe and sound. Now, don’t-” The console beeps, loudly, once, twice, a few more times. The Doctor stops, abruptly, and tilts a monitor up to study more closely. “What?”

“What?”

“What?!”

Ianto cranes his neck to see. “What?”

“What!”

“Stop saying what!” Still holding on, in case the ship decides to take off again, Ianto tries to calm himself. “What is it?”

“It’s Cardiff. It’s Earth. I know it is. _This_ time, I’m certain. But this…” He peers more closely at the readings. “This isn’t right.”

“What exactly-”

“Alert system. If another ship, any other ship, is in range of the TARDIS it… well, it beeps. As you can see. _This_ ,” he points to the screen, “is telling me there are no less than seven ships within Earth’s atmosphere.”

Ianto’s stomach sinks to the floor and everything around him begins shrinking away. “No,” he whispers. “Are… are you saying we’re being invaded? And I’m not there!” He jolts upright and bolts for the door. “I need to be there. They’ll need help. There are not enough of us left! Jack-”

“Wait, wait, wait.” The Doctor reaches him just as he’s about to open the door and blocks the way. “Wait just a moment. Listen. None of those ships are the same. Meaning they are all different.” He waits for Ianto to respond.

“ _And?_ ”

“And… unless this is a very coordinated attack… which would be really, really bad…” Ianto’s eyes bulge and he tries to get to the door, but The Doctor stops him again. “Just, let me go out first. Assess the situation.” He holds his hands up to Ianto. “If it’s anything… We’ll… think of something.”

Nodding uncertainly, Ianto backs away, hands on his hips. “Alright. But I will be right behind you.”

“Fine. Ready?”

This wouldn’t be Ianto’s first alien invasion and, should he survive, most likely wouldn’t be his last. He’s dealt with this before. _This_ he can handle. There are procedures to follow, steps to be taken, material he’s had memorized for years.

One thing he’d never expected to see upon threat of invasion is crowds of cheering people. They step out onto Roald Dahl Plass. The plaza is clear, but surrounded by people. He can see the water tower shining in the dark night straight across from him. It is a focal point for Ianto, because everything else is different.

“Doctor!” The jovial, broad American-sounding voice comes out of the crowd, carries over the deafening roar. Jack emerges, coat flapping in the breeze, with his arms out. As he approaches, his smile widens. “We didn’t know you were coming. You really should have RSVP’d.” He reaches The Doctor and pulls him into a hug. “It’s been a while,” he whispers into The Doctor’s ear.

Ianto hangs back in the shadows. Jack hasn’t spotted him yet. It gives him a moment to study this Jack. He’s different, too. Something… His hair, Ianto notices, has gone gray. Not completely, but mostly, sprinkled with just bits of dark brown, meaning Jack has finally given up the pretense and stopped coloring it. Ianto smiles at this and thinks, _but he’s still wearing that bloody coat._ And his eyes still flash, the same bright blue.

“Jack?” The Doctor wriggles out of the embrace. “What’s going on?”

“Didn’t you get your invitation? Gah!” Jack snaps his fingers in one of his overly dramatic gestures of frustration. “I knew that had to be it. They won’t perfect the post for another century. This, Doctor,” he spreads his arms wide, encompassing the people, the city, the whole world. “Is Earth’s first intergalactic conference.” The grin on his face is so big. Ianto can’t remember the last time he saw Jack smile like that.

Jack turns to The Doctor, a conspiratorial whisper, “Not counting the _real_ first one, of course. Lots of ret-con passed out at the after party. They insisted on having it here, something about being close to the rift would show respect to the visiting dignitaries. I, of course, told them to do it in London or somewhere else. Not sure what kind of ramifications all this activity will have.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry about it,” The Doctor says, the looks of worry wiped completely from his face and replaced by wonder and contentment. “Few rift quakes, I think, and all your paperclips will go missing. Nothing you can’t handle.”

Jack chuckles. “If we’d known you were coming, we’d have gotten your announcement ready. They’re very big on announcing everyone.”

“Oh, you know me. I like to slip in the back after the show’s started.”

“Oh, yeah. Still, let me call one of my team. They’ll at least get you a good seat.” He reaches up to pat The Doctor on the shoulder. His eyes flick past him, briefly, and away. Then snap back. He freezes and his brow wrinkles. “Ia-Ianto?”

Stepping forward into the light, Ianto smiles almost shyly. “Jack.”

“Ianto.” Jack pushes past The Doctor and reaches out to touch the other man’s shoulder. “What… How? Oh my…” A half-sob escapes Jack’s throat. “Ianto.” Wrapping his arms around Ianto’s shoulders, he pulls Ianto to him and buries his face in his soft, dark hair. “It’s been so long. So, so long.”

Panic floods through Ianto’s body and he pulls back enough to look Jack in the eye. “You mean… I don’t make it back? I’m not going home?”

Jack’s face softens and he smiles. “No. You made it back. Don’t worry. You came back home to me.” He cups Ianto’s face with one hand. “But I haven’t been able to see you, to touch you in such a long time. You never told me you saw _me_ while you were gone. Don’t! This is a great surprise,” Jack half laughs. “Ianto.” He pulls him into another hug and laughs out loud. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Well,” rocking on his feet, with his hands in his pockets, he smiles at Jack, “I’d like to say ‘you’re welcome,’ but this wasn’t exactly intentional.”

Ianto hears a strange, tinny voice next to his ear. “ _Jack? Come in, Jack_.”

He realizes it must be Jack’s comm when he raises his hand to his ear. “Penny. I’m here. Meet me on the Plass. We’re standing next to the blue box.”

“ _Blue..? He came?_ ” A high-pitched shriek has Jack wincing, but then he laughs, still holding Ianto in his arms.

“She’ll be here before you- Yep, there she is.” He nods, smiling fondly, in the direction of the water tower. Ianto watches as a tall, slender woman sprints toward them. Her bright, copper hair flashes in the light and she looks to be wearing some type of body suit, molded to her figure. It’s not until she gets within a few feet that Ianto recognizes the translucent skin, darkening to blue at the temples and hairline.

“Doctor,” her voice is breathy, tinny, sort of a whistle. “You’re really here.” The way her mouth moves, Ianto can tell that she isn’t speaking English and that the TARDIS is translating for him. When her eyes drift to Jack and then rest on Ianto, she gasps. “It’s you.” She steps closer, reaching out for Ianto’s hand, and bows her head. Her eyes, those deep blue eyes, pour into him. Her words come out more slowly, taking the time to form the sounds. “You saved me.”

“She traveled through the rift a few years ago,” Jack tells him in a soft voice.

“For over a hundred years, I’ve thought about you.” Still holding his hands in hers, a tiny, blue tear slips down her cheek. “Thank you.”

“A h-hundred…” Ianto stutters.

She smiles, demurely, speaking her words very carefully. “Our life spans are considerably longer than yours.”

“You’re the… little girl? On the ship?”

“You gave me my life back. When I got to this planet, Jack was the first person I met. I recognized him from your memories.” She taps the side of Ianto’s head. “I knew I’d be safe again.”

Jack reaches up and strokes her hair, but he turns to Ianto. “It really was you? You’re the ‘dashing hero’ she’s told me all about?”

Ianto’s face burns. They hear the sound of a throat clearing behind them. A brown pinstriped arm reaches out. “Penny, was it? I’m The Doctor. Hello.”

She laughs. Jack laughs. “It’s a nickname. Her real name is… Well, I doubt even you could pronounce it. But, I just call her Penny.” He twirls a lock of her hair between his fingers, no longer fire, but burnt copper.

Looking back and forth between them, Ianto suddenly asks, “Are you two..?” Penny bites her lip, but Jack shifts his eyes away. Ianto reaches up and cups his face, turning him back. “Don’t, Jack. Don’t you ever feel guilty for finding happiness. You are, aren’t you?”

Jack nods. “I missed you, Ianto. I was alone for so long.”

“But you’re happy now?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Good.” Still holding Jack’s face in his hands, Ianto draws him closer. His eyes dart to Penny first, but she is smiling up at them. He kisses Jack, very softly, on the mouth. When their lips touch, the spark is still there and Jack won’t let him pull away. Breathless, Ianto licks his lips, whispers, “Jack.”

Foreheads pressed together, they smile into each other’s eyes. “We could take this someplace more comfortable.”

Ianto laughs out loud. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“And you,” Jack grabs his hands, drawing them apart to admire Ianto’s body. “Love the new look.”

“Oh.” Blushing, he looks down at his clothes. “I borrowed them. From your room.”

“I know.” Jack waggles his eyebrows. “We’re wearing practically matching outfits when you get home.”

“Oh, how embarrassing.” Ianto rolls his eyes. It feels _so good_ to be joking with Jack again. “Perhaps I should go change.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jack pulls him close again. “I’m going to insist you wear my clothes more often.”

“Well,” Ianto huffs a laugh into Jack’s shoulder. “I suppose we should be going, then?”

Jack’s arms tighten around him. “You can stay just a bit longer, can’t you?” He looks over Ianto’s shoulder to The Doctor. “What do you say? Just for tonight? There’s a party on.”

The ballroom, new construction, is beautiful and overwhelming when they walk in, slipping in unnoticed. Jack leads, Ianto on one arm and Penny on the other. The Doctor follows, amiably, observing the other guests, striking up conversations as he passes. The work will begin the following day, but this night is for celebration.

Ianto eats odd looking delicacies from far off galaxies. He meets a number of friendly, boisterous aliens. He dances with Jack, who sweeps him across the floor, laughing.

“I remember us doing this a few times. We’re still good.”

“I only recall the once, actually.”

Jack bends close, whispering in his ear, “You’re going to have to make sure we do this as often as possible then, aren’t you?”

Shivers flutter down Ianto’s spine, out through his body. Smiling, he murmurs, “Yes. I will.”

“When I saw you again, I think I swept you up in my arms and wouldn’t let go.” Jack’s voice is low, breath sounding ragged. “At least, that’s how I remember it.” He rubs his nose along Ianto’s jaw, eyes closed, making this memory last. “I was frantic. Going out of my mind when you weren’t there.”

“Jack.” His mouth touches Jack’s ear. “I really make it back?”

“Yes. You do.” Jack kisses his cheek, quickly, and once on the lips. Ianto draws him closer again, kissing him longer.

He dances with Penny. She giggles and smiles shyly and it’s hard to tell with her complexion, but he thinks she’s blushing, turning her pale cheeks a faintly darker blue. “I never thought I would get to meet you again.”

Ianto chuckles. “I guess I never thought I’d see you again, either. It’s barely been a day since that happened for me. I can’t imagine over a hundred years and you still remember me.”

She looks up, a hand on the side of his face. “I could never forget you.”

The Doctor and Jack move past them, loudly arguing about who gets to lead. Ianto follows them with his eyes. “He looks so happy.”

Penny watches, too. “He is so full of life.”

“That he is.”

“And he loves so hard.”

A loud laugh escapes Ianto. “Yes. Most definitely.”

Her wide, blue eyes stare up at him, uncomprehending. “He holds you very close in his heart and mind. He rarely lets me see. I’ve only caught tiny glimpses. You are so very precious to him.”

Ianto feels the threat of sudden tears stinging his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he says, quietly, seriously, “You will be alive for a long time, yes?” She nods and he continues, “Take care of him. He needs looking after. Just… just stay with him.”

“I will stay with him forever if you wish it.”

Ianto shakes his head. “No. Just be there for him. For as long as the two of you want to be together. Be happy.”

Penny nods again. “I shall try.”

Satisfied, Ianto holds her close, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor bumps into his back and Jack lets go, completely exasperated.

“Two hearts and two left feet.” Jack holds a hand out between Ianto and Penny. “May I cut in?”

And Ianto dances with The Doctor. “This is ridiculous.”

“You let Jack lead!”

“That’s because he knows what he’s doing.” Laughing, they break apart. Looking around, Ianto notices the party waning, number of guests still on the dance floor dwindling. He sobers up. “I guess it’s about time to go.”

The Doctor nods his agreement. “Jack?”

He stops, mid-twirl, just about to dip Penny, and looks up at them. The smile falls from his face. “Already?”

Outside the TARDIS, Ianto stands with Jack under the night sky. “So, then… Goodbye, Jack.”

“Oh, screw the timelines. Can’t you just stay here?” He tugs Ianto into a smothering hug, pressing his face into the warm flesh between neck and shoulder.

Taking deep breaths, Ianto asks, “Won’t your younger self be a little upset with you?”

“I don’t care. Screw me, too.”

“Oh, I fully intend to.”

Jack barks a laugh in his ear. “That’s my boy.” He leans back far enough to meet Ianto’s eyes. “And you’re right. I’m tearing my hair out back in the past trying to find you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. What do you think?” Jack brushes his knuckles down the side of Ianto’s face from his temple to his lips. “I need you there, Ianto. Don’t ever doubt how much I need you.”

The tears finally spill from Ianto’s eyes. “Jack, I saw… There’s so much I want to tell you.”

“Tell me when you get home. I’m waiting for you.”

With a nod, he kisses Jack once more and turns to the TARDIS just as Penny and The Doctor are coming out. “I’m ready to go home now, Doctor.”

* * *


	6. How?

* * *

“I said I was sorry.”

Ianto continues to glare up at The Doctor, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt very carefully. He hisses with pain as the material scrapes the burnt and blistered skin.

The Doctor passes him a cool, wet cloth. “And you made a friend. Saved one more life, at least.” He points to the floor by Ianto’s foot.

Holding the compress to his arm, Ianto looks down and smiles at the creature nuzzling at his ankle. He clears his throat, “Are you sure this… _thing_ is harmless?”

“’Course, it is. It’s a chk-ta. Just like a cat. You like cats, don’t you?”

“Not really.”

The Doctor stops to look shocked. “Puppies?”

Ianto shrugs. He’s never had a pet. Unless you count the many various creatures at Torchwood that he takes care of routinely. He feels a wet, cold bump to his leg and looks down again. It is about the size of a large house cat. Or a small dog. Except it looks like a mop with a nose, underneath its body is more agile, like a monkey. And it’s fuchsia. The feather-like fur is singed all down one side, rolling up into little burnt curls at the ends. 

It had latched onto Ianto the moment they’d set foot outside the TARDIS. Smoke and flame all they could see, no idea where or when they’d landed, they’d stumbled back and got well away from there. The little… chk-ta had been partially ablaze, burning through Ianto’s sleeve as he’d tried to put the flames out and disentangle himself. It hasn’t left his side since, making small, mewling squeaks every so often.

“Here. These will fix you right up.” The Doctor turns with a small box in his hands.

“What’s that?” Ianto asks, dubiously.

“Nanogenes.”

“And those are..?”

“Subatomic robots. They’ll repair your skin just like that.” The Doctor snaps his fingers.

“Robots? I think I’ll pass.” Ianto reaches past him to a shelf and a box of surgical gauze, tape and scissors. “I’ll heal the good old fashioned way, thanks. Slow and painful.”

“Well, at least use this, then.” The Doctor hands him a tube of healing gel.

As Ianto dresses his wound - the gel is cool and soothing - he looks down at his new… pet. “What about you?” He reaches down and lightly touches the scorched hair. “Are you hurt? Have you got anything for this little guy, Doctor? Doctor?” Ianto’s head snaps up when he feels the ship thrum with life and shimmy. Before he can move, the creature clambers up his arm and clings to his neck. Surprised, Ianto chuckles. “Alright. Let’s go see what he’s got us into now.”

He enters the control room just as The Doctor turns from one of the various monitors. “Cardiff. Earth. Approximately, two hours after you left.”

Ianto does his very best not to look skeptical. He must fail. The Doctor throws his hands up and exclaims, “I’ll go first!” He moves to the door, shoots a look at Ianto to ask if he’s ready. Ianto nods, setting the chk-ta down at his feet. Just as The Doctor reaches for the door, there is loud pounding on the other side.

And a voice, “Doctor! Open up! Please, Doctor!”

Ianto stumbles forward. “That sounds like…”

Jack pounds his fists against the door, and yells, his throat burning. “Doctor! Please! I need your-” 

The door jerks open and The Doctor catches Jack’s hand before it smashes into his chest. “Jack.”

“Oh, thank you. Doctor, you have to help. Please. It’s one of my team. He just disappeared. Right in front of us. He’s gone. Please, you have to help me find him. Please. If it was the rift, can you trace it? Can you do something? I can’t just give up. I can’t! If he ended up somewhere-”

“Jack.” Ianto steps to the door, nudging The Doctor aside.

Jack chokes on his breath, cutting off his frantic pleas. He stumbles backward, sways like a drunk. “Ianto?” Stepping forward, Jack grabs him, wrapping his arms tight around Ianto’s body. “What? How?”

Ianto laughs, breathlessly, in his ear. “Déjà vu.” He brings his arms up around Jack, wincing in pain immediately. He pulls away and cradles his injured arm.

Jack, one hand still fisted in the back of Ianto’s shirt, gingerly reaches for his arm. His eyes snap to The Doctor. “What did you do?”

“Why is it my fault?”

Jack tilts his head and glares. “How did he end up with you? Why did you take him?”

“Oi, easy. I’ve only just got my own memories back. And I didn’t take him,” he points out. Then waves a hand in the air. “That part’s still a bit fuzzy.”

“How long have I been gone?” Ianto asks.

“ _Two days_.” Jack’s voice sounds hoarse and strained. Ianto shoots The Doctor a look. “Ianto?” Jack touches his face lightly, with just one finger. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “I am, Jack.”

“Don’t…” Jack breaks off, his voice hitching. “Are you still… Do you still want to leave? ‘Cuz, if that’s what you want…”

“What?”

“I know I’ve been… distant lately. I’m sorry. I know it’s been hard on you, too, and I haven’t been around and you know I’m crap at talking, but we just need a bit of time, just don’t, I mean, if you still want to leave, I guess… I can’t stop you, but maybe-”

“Jack.” Ianto reaches up and cups his face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here with you. I stay with you, I promise.” He grins, his eyes dart to the side and back. “I’ve got it on good authority that you’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time.” He kisses Jack softly, tasting the salt of his tears.

Two sounds interrupt them, a tiny squeak from behind Ianto and a loud, female voice calling across the Plass.

“Jack! Jack, wait!” Gwen reaches them, eyes blazing, focused solely on Jack. She opens her mouth to speak when Ianto cuts her off.

“Gwen!” He drags her into a hug, one arm still around Jack, and she squishes between them.

“Ianto!” Her voice is muffled in his neck, but she brings her arms up around him and squeezes him tight, dropping the sheaf of papers she’d been carrying to the ground. “What- Oh!” She squeals and jumps back, staring at the pink, fluffy thing clinging to Ianto’s shoulder. “What’s-”

“Sprocket?” Jack reaches a hand forward to ruffle the fuchsia fur. “Where did you find him? He looks just like… I had one of these as a kid.” He laughs as it licks his hand. Fingering the burnt fur, he glances down at Ianto’s arm and up into his eyes. “What happened?”

“Fire.” Ianto shrugs.

Jack lets it investigate his hand thoroughly and Gwen stands up on tiptoe to get a better look. “And you saved this little guy, huh?” 

“He sort of… didn’t give me much choice. Is it a he?”

“Yeah.” Jack laughs again. “The fur. The females are more greenish.” He runs his fingers through his fur, checking the skin is unmarred. “He seems to be unharmed.”

“Just scared, I think.” Ianto lifts one shoulder, urging the chk-ta over to Jack. “Should we keep him or…” He gestures back toward the TARDIS. The Doctor shrugs, but Jack is busy scratching his hand through fuchsia fur and murmuring softly to the creature. “I guess that’s a yes to keeping him.”

“Hm?” Jack looks back up at him, the one hand that hasn’t left Ianto tugs him closer. He notices Ianto’s clothing and raises an eyebrow.

Gwen observes this and without thinking, she laughs. “If Owen were here, he’d call you two sad for dressing like bloody twins.” She slaps her hand over her mouth, realizing what she’s said. “Oh, God… Jack.” Her eyes fill with tears and she turns away from them.”

“I saw them, Jack.” Ianto’s voice is soft and calm. Gwen whirls back to stare at him. “In London. It was… I don’t know how many years ago, but it was barely two days for me. Both of them. Tosh and Owen. They were…” he falters, and stops.

“I know.” Jack’s hand slides up to his shoulder and squeezes. “Owen didn’t remember you, but Toshiko did.”

“I should have done something. Kept them from coming here.”

“You couldn’t have stopped it, Ianto.”

“I know. Still want to.” His eyes drift toward The Doctor, surprisingly still standing there waiting. “What now?”

Gwen clears her throat, “Jack, we’ve still got those reports from London. The strange activity at that pharmaceutical company.” She gathers up the file she’d been looking through to keep her mind occupied.

The Doctor steps forward, sliding his glasses on, and reaches for the papers. “Mind if I take a look at that?” She hands them over, hesitantly, looking to Jack for direction.

He nods, cradling the chk-ta in one arm, the other slung around Ianto’s shoulders. “Come on. We’ve got a team to rebuild. Doctor?”

“Ah.” He waves the file at Jack. “Think I might just go check this out for myself.”

“Suit yourself.” Jack nods and steers Ianto and Gwen back towards the hub. He calls back, over his shoulder, “Don’t cause trouble!”

The Doctor scoffs and disappears inside the TARDIS. He turns back to watch Ianto call out and wave, “Goodbye, Doctor. Thank you.” Ianto leans into Jack as they walk across the Plass. He grabs Gwen’s hand and draws her close, too. 

She reaches up to pet the chk-ta in Jack’s arms. “Are we really going to keep that?”

“Yeah.” Jack grins. He asks Ianto, “Can we call him Sprocket?”

“You don’t think Myfanwy will eat him?”

“Nah.” Jack shrugs. “We’ll make sure he’s alright.”

They don’t look back as the wind kicks up, a whirring, grinding noise in the air.

And that, as they say, is that.

* * *


End file.
